


男友与狗

by Cinka



Category: Captain America
Genre: M/M, Stucky - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 03:25:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18932440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinka/pseuds/Cinka
Summary: Summary：Steve出任务时被Hydra黑科技击中了，逐渐变成了狗。*接队3彩蛋后，Bucky已经解冻。*毫无逻辑的ooc蠢文。





	1. 1

A

最先出现的是狗尾巴。

 

A1

当Bucky得知Steve在任务中受伤、慌慌张张地赶到医疗室时，T'Challa和Shuri正跟Steve以及一路护送他回来的Sam和Natasha讨论着什么。Bucky看到被围在中间的Steve并没有缺胳膊少腿时，心里稍微安定了些，但还是惴惴不安地走上前去看他的挚友。

人群中的Steve最先发现的Bucky，抬起头对着他露出了和往常任务结束回来后一模一样的轻松笑容：“Bucky。”

“情况怎么样？”Bucky在国王陛下身后站定，没有继续向前。看来在通知他之前，医师们已经给Steve做过检查了。

“结果还没出来。”回答他的是Shuri，“那很可能不是地球科技。”

Bucky迟滞了一秒。

“别担心，Barnes。”Natasha说，“刚刚公主殿下告诉我们Cap的各项数值都正常，那种不明射线可能对他毫无作用。”

毕竟Steve打过血清。

但强化过的身体不代表没有知觉、没有痛感。Bucky把目光移向Steve，想从这个小笨蛋的表情里看出点什么来——就算本人不说，Bucky依然能轻而易举地读懂。

对Bucky来说，Steve就是一本打开的书。

可坐在病床上的男人只是笑着，在Bucky的目光终于从别人身上回到他那边时笑得更加傻气了。

“操，这是什么鬼？”在Steve站起来的一瞬间，Sam突然瞪大眼睛发出一声惊叫，“Cap，你完全没有感觉吗？”

——Steve的身后长出了一条金色的、毛茸茸的大尾巴。

那看起来像金毛犬的尾巴。

它微微翘起，大幅度地左右摆动着。

男人看起来像一条因为得到了奖励很开心的金毛犬。

 

A2

“在恢复正常前你得留在这里。”Natasha用不容置疑的语气对Steve说，“我们没办法时时刻刻照看着你的情况，Cap。”

Sam点点头表示自己赞同她的看法，但是谁都能看出来他正努力地憋着笑。

Steve皱起眉头争辩：“我没问题，随时可以重返战场。”

听起来跟平时的Steve Rogers没什么两样。

如果不去看他身后那条低垂着的金色大尾巴的话。如果Steve真的是一条狗，那么从他的“尾巴语言”来解读的话，他现在应该很失落。是那种狗狗被主人拿掉了玩具的难过。

Natasha迅速迅速瞟了队长男人黑色长裤后颓然低垂着的金毛犬尾巴，然后瞄到正向着他们的方向走过来的棕发男人。

总算是来了。红发特工朝他吹了个口哨，扬了扬下巴：“Barnes。”

“Nat。”Bucky站在Steve身边，对着即将远行的战士们打招呼，“Sam。”

Sam噗嗤一下笑出声，又装模作样地咳嗽两下。

Steve凶巴巴地瞪了他一眼，身后的大尾巴却毫无威胁地微微翘起快速地、大幅度地摆动。显然从Bucky Barnes出现开始，队长就开心起来了。那条尾巴甚至拍到了Bucky的裤子——Sam看到他悄悄退开了一点，然后那条敏锐地尾巴顿了顿，摆动的幅度和频率肉眼可见地降了下来。

猎鹰决定无视队长的目光，把注意力集中在刚刚出现的男人身上。

“新手臂？”Sam拍了拍Bucky的左臂，“Cool。或许你可以暂时代替Cap跟我们一起出任务，我们都知道你有这个能力。”

“不行！”Steve的尾巴停了下来，他生气了？“Bucky的情况还很不稳定，你们不能……”

“冷静下来，Steve，”看到Sam翻了个白眼，Natasha一副看好戏的表情等待着，Bucky无奈地开口，“Sam只是开玩笑，你太敏感了。”

猎鹰闻言咧嘴露出了一口白牙。

Natasha看到那条尾巴委屈地低垂着。这条可怜的、挨了骂的金毛犬。

 

A3

午睡结束的Steve从小屋里走出来，看到坐在湖边的Bucky和羊群。心情大好的金发男人几乎是小跑着过去的，身后的狗尾巴高高翘起，随着他的行动一摆一摆。

然后他看到了Bucky身边的几个小孩。那几个陌生的孩子把Bucky围在正中间，都一脸认真地听着他说话。

真不愧是Bucky，无论在什么样的人群中都十分受欢迎。Steve停下脚步，站在不远处看着他们。

有什么比这更美好呢，他想。Bucky就在那里，他们有属于自己的小屋——国王陛下送的湖边小屋，有闲暇时光，放羊，钓鱼，给孩子们讲故事。每天醒来可以看见Bucky的脸，可以笑着跟他道早安——Steve想，更进一步的话，他可以得到晚安吻和早安吻，也许。

大金毛犬兴奋地摇着尾巴。

留在瓦坎达有什么不好呢？Steve朝着Bucky慢慢走去。

……然而马上他就否定了自己的想法。

有个瘦小的女孩把花环放到Bucky头上，又张开手臂抱住了巴基，撒娇似的在他的脖颈处蹭了蹭。

Steve不爽地皱起鼻子。

Bucky笑得很开心，轻轻地拍了拍她的头。女孩好像受了鼓舞，飞快地在Bucky的嘴边亲了一下。

金毛犬愤怒得直起了尾巴，亮泽的金毛都竖起来了。

“Buck！”Steve的声音在喉咙里翻滚了几遍，最后才冲出口。

孩子们被惊到了，转过头看到黑着脸的、凶巴巴地高大男人，都吓得尖叫着四散了。有几个特别胆小的还一边跑一边哭着喊着，含糊不清地大叫着Steve听不懂的词语。Bucky也站起身来，脖子上还挂着刚刚亲他的小女孩——Steve盯着她，试图用眼神把这个不识相的女孩赶走。

“你吓到他们了，Steve。”女孩害怕得发抖，甚至把脸都埋到Bucky胸前。Bucky一边轻轻拍着她的后背安抚她，一边对Steve陈述事实。

Steve既不满又委屈地看着Bucky。刚刚那句话在他听来就是责怪——但他不过是想赶走这些太过分的小孩而已。

“别像个孩子。”Bucky叹气，一边走到大型犬类身前，像刚刚小女孩对他做的那样在Steve的唇边亲了一下。

蓝眼睛突然变得闪闪发光。尽管本人有意掩藏自己的愉悦心情，身后的大尾巴却摇得飞快，连在他脚边吃着草的羊群都惊扰了。

“Stevie。”Bucky把平静下来的女孩放到地上打发他离开，然后回过头看着站在原处一直盯着他看的Steve Rogers，目光从那条无法忽视的尾巴转移到男人的脸上。

“嗯？”

“你确定你是一只金毛犬？”

“什么？”Steve有些摸不着头脑。

“我怀疑Hydra的技术退步了，”Bucky又看了看他的尾巴，右手摸了摸下巴，“比起金毛犬，你看起来更像一只哈士奇。”


	2. 2

B

然后脑袋上长出了狗耳朵。

 

B1

Steve是被摸醒的。醒来之前他还在做美梦，内容几乎都忘光了，只记得梦里面有他自己也有Bucky，大概没有别人——反正这就是他所认为最甜的梦了。

随后他感觉到有人在拍他的头，拉扯他的耳朵，力度说不上粗暴也谈不上温柔，不轻不重地像是在对某些货物进行例行检查。美梦被打扰以后，他睁开眼，眉头拧成“川”字，身后的大尾巴低垂着、挺得直直的，表示他正处于防备状态——那一瞬间Steve看起来像一条恶犬。

“Bucky？”人形金毛犬的警戒状态持续了大概只有几秒钟时间，在他的眼睛重新聚焦起来、能看清楚面前的人之前，他的鼻子轻轻地动了动，灵敏地识别出属于Bucky的味道。当然只有Bucky和他的味道，这里是他们两个人的家——Steve的尾巴慢节奏地拍打着床铺，眉头舒展开来，任由Bucky拉扯、翻折他的耳朵，“Bucky，早上好。”

两只毛茸茸的、软趴趴的耳朵几乎和Steve金色的头发融为一体，以至于刚醒来那会儿Bucky完全没有发现异样。刚开始以为是某些小孩子的恶作剧，虽然他知道孩子们都害怕——至少有了前一天的经历之后会害怕Steve，暂时不会有人敢来打扰白狼了。Bucky把Steve头上的大耳朵捋了一遍，用能掌控好力度的右手拉扯了几下，然后把它们翻来覆去地检查。

这两只软乎乎毛茸茸的大耳朵带着Steve的温度，Bucky摸到了耳朵里侧更加细软的绒毛。他摸了摸耳朵根部，确认它是跟头部相连的——真的是突然长出来的两只狗耳朵。

“呃，”Steve偏过头，稍稍躲开他的手，又不至于让对方的手离开他的头，Bucky还能摸到他的头发和耳背，“有点痒，Bucky。”

他还抬了抬头，主动地蹭了蹭Bucky轻轻放在他脑袋上的手。

Bucky愣了一下，揉了揉Steve的头发，然后轻轻拍了拍：“先起床吧，Steve，我们得去找找Shuri。”

他觉得有必要再检查一遍，顺便看看之前的分析结果出来没有。Steve的样子看起来越来越像一条狗了——究竟什么外星射线会让人类变成狗？汪星吗？

但大型犬好像完全不想动弹，懒懒地眯着眼睛装睡，尾巴却摆动得越来越快些。

Bucky又劝说了两句，而金毛犬依然闭着眼睛，假装自己什么也没听见，耳朵却因他说话的声音而轻轻抖动，像在说：“别担心，Bucky，我在听着呢”，嘴巴也微微上扬着，一副期待着什么、也知道自己即将得到什么的得意的表情。Bucky像想到了什么一般一边叹气，一边无奈地笑着摇头，接着嘴唇在Steve的脸上——胡子上轻轻地碰了碰。

“醒过来了吗，大个子？”

Steve眨了眨眼睛：“我说‘没有’的话，可以再来一次吗？”他指指自己的嘴巴。

“很遗憾，不可以。”Bucky被他逗笑了，“我会抛弃这只不听话的狗，然后养一条真正的哈士奇帮我放羊。”

Steve凑上去亲了一下Bucky的嘴唇，飞快地说：“不，你不会的。比起蠢爆了的哈士奇，你更喜欢忠诚的金毛犬。”

 

B2

Bucky就站在门外，跟Shuri公主说话。

尽管房间的隔音效果很好，放大了数倍甚至是十几倍的灵敏听觉还是让Steve听见了他们的讲话声，虽然不能听清内容。他得留在医疗室里继续接受一大堆仪器的检查，而Bucky没有留在他身边陪着他。

举目四望却看不见Bucky的感觉很不好，而敏锐地听觉让他听见Bucky和其他人谈天说地的感觉更让他难以忍受。就算他知道他们谈话的内容一定都关于他自己，Steve还是没办法控制住自己失落的心情。

他从铺着白色被单的床上爬起来，无精打采地理了理自己的衣服，套上鞋子，准备出门找Bucky。尾巴跟本人一样落寞，有气无力地在白色被单上有一下没一下地滑动。

手上的动作突然停了下来，脑袋上的耳朵悄悄地动了动，Steve抬起头盯着门口，眼睛明亮得像颗星星。

Bucky进门时看见的就是一只咧着嘴对着他痴痴地笑着的人形金毛犬。尾巴摆动得快到Bucky都担心它会突然被甩掉，大大的狗耳朵还耷拉着，明显地比刚刚他和Shuri在屏幕上看到的抬得高了些。

他以为Steve马上就要扑向他了，像一只在家等了一天终于等到主人回来的大型犬一样。但是没有，Steve甚至都没有向他走来。Bucky觉得有些不对劲，却发现大金毛吸了吸鼻子，撇撇嘴不满地说：

“你身上都是别人的味道了。”

老天。

“你又吃醋了？”Bucky站在门口没动，抱着手臂看着他，“要不我先回去洗个澡，把所有味道都洗干净再来找你，Stevie？”

Steve头上的大耳朵随着Bucky的语调起伏而轻轻地前后摆动，当Bucky说完最后一个上扬的音节时，他的耳朵迅速的抬了抬，然后服帖地搭下来，贴在金色的头发上。他没有说话，却歪着脑袋看着Bucky，耳朵悬在空中晃了晃。

“来来回回跑太麻烦了。”Bucky笑着，向Steve挥挥手像是在道别，“你认得回去的路吧。”

“不！”大型犬飞扑过去，把Bucky紧紧抱住，低垂着的耳朵一下一下地划过他耳边和脖颈，痒得Bucky起了起了鸡皮疙瘩，“不行，Bucky，别丢下我，我会迷路的。”

“所以我说，”Bucky听着他闷闷的声音，抬起手拍拍金色的脑袋，像安慰一只受惊的小狗，“Hydra应该把你变成了一条愚蠢的哈士奇，而不是金毛犬。”

金毛犬的尾巴小心翼翼地圈住了Bucky的腿。

 

B3

打开摄像头的一瞬间Bucky听见了突然迸发的喷水声，紧接着一阵无法遏制的男性笑声。

“Cap，你的新造型真的很棒。”Bucky认出了Natasha的声音。 

“Barnes你快把Cap头上的东西拿下来，不然他要跟你分手了。”Sam的语句断断续续地隐没在笑声中，Bucky以为他马上就要笑断气了。

“我没有。”Bucky看了看Steve的狗耳朵，忍住伸手去揉捏的冲动。

“我不会和Bucky分手的，”Steve义正辞严地纠正Sam的话，“无论Bucky做了什么。”

笑声戛然而止。

Bucky隐隐约约听见Sam低声骂了一句，脑海里立刻浮现出他翻白眼的模样。他不知道为什么大名鼎鼎的猎鹰总是喜欢在他和Steve面前做这个动作，明明他们两个什么也没做——只是正常交流。

“Natasha，怎么关掉滤镜？”Sam在那边没好气地问。

Natasha耸耸肩，一边嚼着口香糖一边面无表情地回答：“我没开滤镜。”

“什——”Sam盯着屏幕看了一阵，“草，Cap的头上真的——”

“一觉醒来就这样了，”Bucky伸出手把下垂的耳朵拉起来，轻轻揉了揉，“货真价实的狗耳朵，看起来恨傻气。”

他感觉到柔软的耳朵在手上动了动，狗尾巴轻轻地拍打着他的腿。

“你不喜欢？”Steve看着他。

“我不喜欢太傻的，”Bucky拍拍他的头，“你这种程度我还要再考虑一下。”

“……帮我拿个墨镜，谢谢。”Sam回过头对身后的人喊，“还有耳塞，对，不是耳机。别问，快拿过来。”

“好了，男孩们，”Natasha吹了个泡泡，泡泡“啵”地一声爆了，“公主殿下有说什么吗？”

“还是‘一切正常’，”Bucky挠挠下巴，“除了越来越像狗之外。”

“Hydra大费周章研究这种外星科技，就是为了把美国队长变成一条狗？”戴上了墨镜的Sam问，“闲着没事干吗？”

“Shuri说那应该是失败品。”Bucky说，“你该庆幸没有打到你，不然——”

“怎么？就算是变成狗，哥也是最帅的那种。”猎鹰插嘴，“杜宾或者德牧那样的。”

“你……喜欢当狗？”Bucky疑惑地看着他。猎鹰乖乖闭上嘴，什么也不说。

 

“Shuri说Steve的体质不一样，所以影响相对小一些，”Steve趴在电脑桌前，大耳朵垂到桌面，Bucky把他短短的金色头发揉乱了，又抚平，“普通人的话可能当场就变成狗了。”

“Bucky……”Steve抬起眼睛看着他，“你一直在叫公主殿下的名字。”

“噢。”Natasha看看他的，又看看一脸无奈的Bucky，“看来影响也不小。”

“Barnes先生，您的宠物狗看起来很寂寞，请您多抽空陪陪他。”Sam推了推墨镜，“我们还有工作，回聊。”

“……”

Bucky看着黑掉的屏幕，屏幕里可以看到Steve正看着他，好像在等着他回答。

“Steve，”Bucky拉了拉他的耳朵，“Steve，Steve……”

“我在呢。”Steve歪歪头，轻轻合上眼，听着Bucky低声念叨着他的名字。

“Stevie，Stevie。”

“嗯。”

“你这条大笨狗。”

“但你喜欢笨狗。”


	3. 3

C

后来有些奇怪的狗习性。

C1

T'Challa今天第三次被缠在地上的纸巾绊倒，虽然有些生气但敢怒不敢言。Shuri憋笑的表情已经快绷不住了，没过多久就直接笑出声。他尴尬地看了妹妹一眼，后者并不理会作为国王的兄长，慢慢悠悠地走到坐在椅子上四处张望的Steve身边，伸出手想摸一摸大金毛犬的脑袋。

Steve Rogers，原来大名鼎鼎的美国队长——鬼知道Hydra究竟对他做了什么，现在已经越来越像一只狗了。不久前他把Bucky放在房间里的衣服和被单咬得七零八落、卷纸也拉扯得破破烂烂、漫天飞舞。若不是Bucky黑着脸扯着他的耳朵把这只突然智商退化的人形金毛犬拉到这个小房间里，大家也只会以为他们又经历了一场超级士兵间淋漓尽致的不可描述。

他微微仰起头看到Shuri伸过来的手，吸吸鼻子皱了皱眉头，紧张地躲开了即将面临的第九次或者第十次潜在的“爱抚”。从他长出狗耳朵以后总有人跃跃欲试想要摸他的耳朵，或者头发——Bucky说他的头发摸起来手感越来越好了，也越来越像一只狗狗的毛发了。Steve想了整整一天都没想明白，这句话究竟是夸奖还是嘲笑。

“我不是狗，Shuri公主。”Steve用十足温驯大狗的眼神看着Shuri，毫无说服力地哼哼两声，抗议道，“只有Bucky能摸我的头。”

心情低落的大狗连尾巴都无精打采地耷拉着了。

T'Challa觉得自己做了一笔亏本交易。凭什么这只蠢狗——对不起，美国队长这副样子真的蠢到爆炸——毁了他的一个房间、破坏了他一次（原本就失败的）约会、又让他差点摔倒——还是三次，有一次不是“差点”这么好运了——以后，还能摆出一副受害者的样子，可怜兮兮地讨人欢心，让人忍不住上前安慰他一把？

他就不应该答应Bucky“照顾Steve一下”的。你看，无偿照顾，在被拆了两个房间以后连国王陛下都投诉无门。

Shuri转转眼：“可是Bucky说你闯祸了，所以要在这里好好反省……”

话音未落，她听见了不可能从正常的Steve口中发出的呜呜声。金发大个子低垂着脑袋，完全就是一只挨了批评的小狗。

“……我这就告诉他你已经反省结束了。”Shuri下意识地说。

金毛犬迅速地抬起头朝小公主看了看，闪着光的蓝眼睛眨了眨。他对着Shuri笑了一下，耳朵轻轻动了动，尾巴快速地摇摆起来，好像刚刚的所有悲伤难过的表情都是装出来的：

“您真是太好了，公主殿下。”

 

C2

Steve打了个喷嚏，湿漉漉的眼睛看着桌面上的花瓶。

花瓶是别人送的，在他被Bucky赶走、送到“小黑屋”里关禁闭之前，这个房间里没有这样的东西。上面除了Bucky的气味以外，还有陌生人的味道。连花瓶里的那几朵花也都不是Bucky亲自摘的，Steve吸了吸鼻子，然后不耐烦地重重喷了两下，想清除掉萦绕在鼻尖的、外人的气息。

这明明是他和Bucky的屋子，怎么可以容忍别人入侵。Steve皱起眉，目光追寻着忙里忙外的同居人进进出出，但后者显然打定主意不再搭理他，只顾着低头收拾东西——这个房间在几个小时之前被突然疯起来的大狗搞得乱七八糟，完好的东西所剩无几，连床单都要向T'Challa拿新的。Bucky不知道自己当时是怎么应对别人心照不宣的笑容的，他甚至都懒得开口解释了，只在侍从问及要不要一张新的床时才咬牙切齿地笑着说不用。

他不过是比Steve早起了十几分钟——也许是二十分钟，Bucky发誓绝对没有半个小时这么多：如果他当时离开了半个小时，恐怕回来的时候只能看到一片废墟了。谁知道他回家以后就发现Steve发了疯一样咬着卷纸满屋子跑，连他仅有的几件完好的衣服都被他撕扯成碎片。站在门口的Bucky黑着脸瞪着Steve时，这只犯了错的金毛犬松开了口，雪白的卷纸从他的口中滚落，又绕着房间多跑了几圈。

Bucky不想回忆他是怎么把Steve托付给T'Challa和Shuri“教训”的。明明平时只要走十分钟左右的路程他硬是拖了将近一个小时。

男人把床单铺好，扯平。房间总算是差不多恢复原状了。

在他身后传来两下闷声的哼哼。Bucky装好一副生气的模样回过头，想用最严肃的口吻去责备这只智商突然退化成哈士奇的金毛犬。但Steve只是静静地趴在桌面上，乖巧地用好看的蓝眼睛看着他，好像做好了准备等他开口责骂。

Bucky突然心软了。

“你知道自己做错了什么吗？”他弹了一下Steve的额头。

“知道。”莹莹的蓝眼睛在Bucky触碰到他的一瞬间闪着藏都藏不住的笑意，完全不是认错的应有的表情。

“我只是太想你了，Bucky。”

 

C3

Sam拨开门帘之后大骂了一声“操”，然后赶紧放下薄薄的帘幕跑到离屋子几米远的地方，发出撕心裂肺的吼声：

“你们两个不知羞耻的超级士兵在做爱之前能不能先公告天下！我的眼睛要瞎了！”

“我们没有在做爱。”Bucky推了推趴在自己身上的Steve，嘟嘟囔囔地解释。就在Sam进来之前没多久，Bucky刚刚把屋子收拾了一遍，Steve不满地说这里没有Bucky的味道，随后不由分说地把他扑倒在地。

原本只是单纯地在他的身上深深地吸气，Bucky不知道自己的衣领什么时候被这只大狗扒开了，瞬间就从全年龄向的画面莫名其妙变成了限制级：Steve开始对着他的锁骨又啃又咬，还舔得湿漉漉的，好像那是什么让他垂涎的美食。

“起来，Steve。”Bucky又推了推他，但Steve岿然不动。

“你们什么时候搞完就到公主殿下的实验室去一下，我们把Hydra的机器拿回来了！”Sam的声音越来越远了，“如果没听见就算了！”

Steve的耳朵动了动，本人却依旧专心致志地低着头，一下一下地舔舐着身下的人，从锁骨一路上移到耳垂，然后舔舐很快转变成亲吻，如同蜻蜓点水般的吻落在Bucky的耳后，耳尖，脸颊，然后是嘴唇。

几天以来第一个深入的吻。

Bucky伸出手拥住Steve。

然后——

“Steve……你是不是变矮了？”


	4. 4

D

最后稀里糊涂地恢复了……

D1 

在Steve当着他的面发出了第一声“汪”时，Bucky就立刻拽着衣领想要把这个让人不省心的金发男人直接拖到Shuri的实验室去。但当Bucky用右手拉着领子把他拖行了一段时间、因为过度担忧而完全忽略了可怜的Steve的呜呜声后，走在前头Bucky感觉到自己的手上有些怪异的触感。

他回过头，正好看到Steve那颗金色的脑袋。这个曾经把美国国旗穿在身上的超级英雄，正低着头讨好地、小心翼翼地舔着Bucky因为紧张而颤抖不已的手。连Bucky自己都没发现，他竟然用力到指节都发白了。

“呜……”

“Steve，你……”Bucky松开了领子，在被舔出一手唾液前及时收回。他看着一直目光追寻着他的手、直到他把手藏到身后才愿意抬起头来看看他——委屈巴巴地看着他——的Steve，犹豫了一下，“你听话，好吗？我们要先去……先去给你做个检查，看看究竟怎么回事。”

——这个原本的大个子缩水了。就在刚刚，就在Steve的嘴唇贴上Bucky的嘴时，就在他伸出手准备好拥抱亲吻他可怜又可爱的、越来越像狗的男朋友时。原本比他要高出一些的个头缩小到跟他持平——现在看来已经比他要矮半个头了——就算了，那一身让人羡慕的肌肉也逐渐退化了。Bucky不由得想到了那个注射血清之前瘦瘦弱弱的Steve Rogers。

但Bucky清醒地意识到Steve的情况一定是越来越糟糕了——他应该早就想到的，如果Steve是正常的话，怎么可能会白痴到拖着卷纸满屋跑？又怎么会在众目睽睽之下舔他的手？

他们最后的对话是什么来着？Bucky有些头疼，出门之前Steve不过是多了一个“汪”的尾音，还能说出完整的语句来，可是现在看来……

Steve朝着Bucky眨眨眼，咧开嘴露出一个非常不正常的笑容。Bucky心里涌起一股强烈的不祥预感。

随后他看到Steve张开嘴吐着舌头，立刻实实在在地听见一声真实的狗叫从美国队长的嘴里冲出来：

“汪！”

 

D2 

“您一定有办法的吧？”

Bucky有一下没一下地抚摸着躺在自己大腿上的Steve，看着站在他跟前的T'Challa，满是恳求地说：“求您了，我不能就这样眼睁睁地看着他变成一条狗。”

T'Challa的目光从轻轻上下拍动的金毛尾巴转移到Bucky的脸上。这么长时间以来还是第一次看到冬日战士这副表情，国王陛下后退了一步，在满满的、莫名其妙滋长的负罪感下努力地稳住自己，摇摇头：“Barnes，我很抱歉。如果你需要新的振金手臂或者振金护盾，我还能帮上忙，但这个问题，我……”

Bucky低下头，看着一脸惬意的人形犬。这只笨狗不知道他究竟有多担心，竟然还乖乖躺好任由他抚摸，愉快的哼哼声从鼻间轻轻响起。

“……我想Shuri一定有办法的。”T'Challa又后退了一步，强迫自己看向别处。Shuri刚刚匆匆忙忙地离开了，也没说清楚自己要去哪里，把这个棘手的问题抛给哥哥应付——T'Challa当然并不懂这些，只能硬着头皮去应付这两个男人。

“她只是离开一下，马上就——”

“我弄好了！”大门刷地一声打开，Shuri的声音同时响起。她蹦蹦跳跳地走进来，好像迫不及待地想看哥哥的笑话——至少T'Challa是这么认为的。

几乎同时，Steve睁开眼，从Bucky的大腿上抬起头，凶巴巴地瞪着突然闯进来的公主，嘴巴大张，发出了两声极具警告意味的狗吠。

“怎、怎么……”Shuri瞪大了眼睛，看看Bucky，又看看狠瞪着她的Steve，最后转过头去看看哥哥。

T'Challa又后退了一小步。

“嘘，嘘，Stevie，别怕，”Bucky轻轻拍了拍Steve的头，同时轻轻地摸了摸他的下巴，惹得Steve舒服得眯起眼，总算是放下了警戒，“乖孩子，好孩子，你认得她的，她是Shuri，Shuri公主。”

“呜……呜……”Steve发出了两声意义不明的哼哼，摇了摇头。在场的另外两个人都一脸茫然地看着这只大狗，直到Bucky揉着他的耳朵苦笑着说：

“不是跟你说过了吗，我和Shuri只是朋友，没有别的关系。不要闹了，Stevie。”

他们头一次知道，原来Bucky Barnes还会狗语。真是太多才多艺了。

Steve不情愿地点点头，然后偷偷地在Bucky脸上亲了一下，又快速地舔了几下，直到Bucky把他推开，他才勉强停了下来，回过头去警惕地盯着T'Challa和Shuri，身后的尾巴垂了下来，伸得直直的。

唯一的改进是没有再朝他们吠叫了。

Bucky只好在他毛茸茸的狗耳朵上亲了一下，让这条大狗的注意力回到自己身上。Steve也很配合地转过头，双手自然而然地搭在他肩上，亲昵而愉快地伸出舌头舔可爱的主人。

“Steve……Stevie！”Bucky的声音听起来毫无威慑力，在听见呼唤后的金毛犬只是更加起劲地和他亲近，身后的尾巴摇得飞快。

T'Challa和Shuri隐隐觉得Steve炫耀或挑衅地看了他们一眼，都不约而同地退开了几步。

“公主有办法帮Steve恢复原状吗？”Bucky努力地推开了那颗靠得过近的金色脑袋。

“……当然。”但是我觉得Captain当狗也当得挺开心的嘛。Shuri把后半句话藏在心里了。

 

D3 

Steve Rogers经历千难万险终于从狗变回人的消息很快就传到了Sam和Natasha那边。因为忙着拯救世界，他们两个还没来得及见证那奇迹一般的瞬间呢，只能在收到消息之后尽可能快地赶回瓦坎达。

好吧，其实担心的好像只有Sam一个。Natasha看起来一点不紧张，下飞机后还打算先去和Shuri公主聊聊天，顺便参观一下瓦坎达——她还没好好看过这个国家呢，不过其实公主的实验室大概够她看一上午了。

在Natasha离开之前Sam再次向她确认了一遍，只换来了一个意味深长的微笑。Sam起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，想赶紧找个人聊聊，分散一下注意力，就一路风风火火地跑到了Bucky的湖边小屋。

……历史总是惊人地相似。

或者说，Sam Wilson不会吸取经验教训。

又可能是，猎鹰实在对自己的好友们误解太深，以为他们都是是光明正直的人。

当他掀开帘幕的时候，目光扫过一地乱七八糟的碎屑和破破烂烂的衣衫布块，然后一眼看到了角落里纠缠在一块的……两个美好的人体。

可怜的Sam一下就明白了Natasha笑容里的深意——难得恢复过来了，他们两个怎么可能不干个爽呢？

 

D4

关于Steve是怎么恢复过来的？

因为Shuri是个天才呀。

另外，大概就是Hydra的研究员可能最近童话看多了吧——谁能想到解除咒语，除了需要奇怪的射线以外，还需要一个真爱之吻呢？

当然亲吻还不够……Shuri表示，更加深入的事情他们自然会做啦。

不过猎鹰的眼睛已经瞎了几次了，他真的很想申请工伤。

但是他们公正无私的Captain眼里只有他的Bucky了。围着Bucky跑的Steve，无论有没有被奇怪的射线击中过，看起来都像极了一条金毛犬好不好。


	5. 番外1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary：灭霸一个响指，大家都……变成鸽子了，咕咕咕。(请不要问在太空的几只鸽子怎么办，外太空还不能有点神兽了？)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *预警：1. 毫无逻辑又严重OOC的蠢文； 2. 含有【锤基】和少量【幻红】。
> 
> *接复联三(ಠ_ಠ 请忽略原剧情，没人领便当，也没人化灰)

* * *

1

“Steve…？”

Steve听到Bucky的呼声后回头，正好看到他的振金手臂逐渐消失。他还没完全反应过来，他历尽千辛万苦找回来的Bucky就这样彻底消失在面前。枪支掉落在地的啪嗒声让Steve回过神，金发男人慌慌张张地跑到Bucky原本站着的地方，半跪在地上伸出手去摸着地面：

“Oh, god...”

余下的话还没来得及出口，刚用斧子砍了灭霸一下的Thor还没弄明白现在什么情况，Natasha还没来想好要怎么安慰再次痛失挚爱的百岁老人，一只深棕色羽毛的鸟扑棱棱地拍着翅膀，站在Steve的手上，低下脑袋用尖尖的鸟喙啄了啄他的手。

Steve很快就看到了这只鸟左边的翅膀是金属的。如果没有看错的话——当然Steve发誓他绝对不可能认错，金属翅膀上的纹路跟Bucky金属臂上的一模一样。

棕色的鸟在Steve的注视下抬起头，可爱地歪了歪小小的脑袋，漂亮的蓝绿色眼睛定定地看着他。Steve几乎屏住呼吸，一脸震惊地看着这只突然从天而降的陌生鸟类：

“…Bucky？”

Natasha觉得这一幕有些似曾相识，好像几年前发生过——

“咕咕咕咕咕咕？”

这语气听起来像极了还是冬日战士时的Bucky Barnes啊。她想。然后Natasha把目光投向一动不敢动的Steve，果然看到了男人一脸生无可恋。

 

2

一只通体黑色的小鸟在长桌子上蹦跶。它的小脑袋上长着两个小小的、猫耳朵般的尖尖，让人无法相信这是一只鸽子——但是Shuri和Banner一再坚持这些突然出现的小家伙都是鸽子，嗉囊都还在那儿呢。

“所以，也许突然消失的人全部都变成了鸽子。”Shuri坐在椅子上沉着脸说，“至少就我们现在所知道的情况来说是这样的。”

看起来像纯黑色的猫头鹰一样的鸽子停下了脚步，站在Shuri面前看了看她，又一蹦一蹦地往前跳了几步，在另一个人面前站定，歪歪头看着他。它好像打定主意要把这种奇怪的认人仪式逐个进行下去了。Shuri有些想笑又有点想哭，谁会想到呢，她的哥哥，堂堂瓦坎达国王T’Challa居然也会有这么一天。

在长桌子的另一端，Steve一直低着头，不知道他有没有用心去听公主发言。深棕色羽毛的鸽子正躺在他的手上舒舒服服地睡着，胸口一起一伏，看起来也非常可爱——他的Bucky无论变成什么样都十分可爱。Steve很想用手摸摸棕色的脑袋，又害怕自己稍微一动就会惊醒这只敏感的鸽子，连呼吸都放得极轻极轻。

“咕咕。”

T'Challa鸽已经站到Steve面前了，发出了两声奇怪的咕咕声。Steve抬起头，对着这只曾经是国王的鸽子挑挑眉。

刚刚Shuri说什么来着？变成鸽子的人就真的完全变成鸽子了，连意识都是鸽子的意识。它们发出的每一声“咕”都只是“咕”，再长的咕咕声都不可能是“Who the hell is Bucky”。

这么说来，Bucky又一次不认得他了——Steve又低下头看看窝在他掌心的鸽子。正好鸽子睁开眼，宝石般的眼睛看了看他，然后撑起身子。睡饱吃足的鸽子想拍拍翅膀跑路，虽然不知道它想要飞到什么地方去，但过度紧张的美国队长还是一路跑着跟在它后面，喊了一路“Bucky”。

他看起来完全不知道自己正在会议室里绕着长桌跑圈。

 

3

Thor孤零零地坐在长凳上，手里捧着一袋不久前买来的豆子，随意地抛洒出去喂给面前成群结队的鸽子。鸽子们追逐着滚动的豆子，小脑袋一点一点地啄食地上的食物。

这么一大群的鸽子，他根本没有办法分出来谁跟谁。Thor叹了口气，能不能分出来又怎么样呢，他想见到的那个人——或者说那只鸽子——根本就不在这里面。

Steve匆匆忙忙地从房间里冲出来，一直仰着头盯着在上方飞的棕色鸽子。Thor跟他打招呼，喊了声：

“吾友！”

而Steve完全没听见，好像全身心都只在那只小小的鸽子身上。一边跑还一边傻气地叫着“Bucky”，好像那只鸽子能听明白他的话、回头看看他似的。

雷神又叹了口气，抓了一把豆子正要抛出去。

有一只鸽子飞到了他的腿上。黑色的羽毛泛着绿色的光，看起来特别高贵。绿色的眼睛一动不动地盯着他看，好像认得他是谁。

“我的天啊……”Thor整袋豆子撒了出去，脚下的鸽子在狂欢，疯狂地点头啄食地上的零嘴。在一片咕咕咕的背景音下，Thor伸出去的手微微颤抖：“你是Loki——”

“嗷！”黑色的鸽子突然往前撞过去，正好撞在Thor的腰间。男人觉得被撞到的地方一阵发痛，伸手一摸抓到了一根钉子。

恶作剧结束的鸽子扑棱棱地飞走了。Thor把钉子随手一扔，跟在Loki鸽的屁股后面，像Steve一样一边跑一边傻气地叫着“Loki”。

 

4

“你怎么能确定那就是你弟弟？”

Thor坐在椅子上，双手托腮一副深沉的表情看着一米开外那只黑色的鸽子。那只鸽子也抬起头，用绿得发光的眼睛死死地盯着他看。在这种死亡凝视下，Thor居然咧开嘴对着那只鸽子笑了起来。

Banner看了看那只被Thor追了半天的鸽子，那双绿眼睛好像转移了瞪视的对象，目光从雷神转移到科学家身上。无辜的科学家抖了抖，连忙移开目光看向Thor，好奇地问：

“Cap那边好歹还有个金属臂可以认，你这边……你就不怕认错鸽子吗？”

“哦，不用担心，吾友。”Thor向Banner伸出手，展示了一下手臂上新出现的好几道小伤口，语气里有些许炫耀的味道，“只有Loki会用小刀来捅我——我之前跟你说过的。现在他拿不动小刀了，所以一直用钉子和刀片戳我。”

“……”

 

5

Banner说，鸽子对伴侣非常忠诚。它们选定伴侣的方式十分浪漫——一吻定情。

Steve轻柔地把Bucky鸽捧在手心里，有意用手遮挡着它的视线，不让Bucky看到角落里发生了什么。

紫色羽毛的鸽子张开嘴，红色羽毛的小鸽子蹦蹦跳跳地凑上前，把鸟喙伸进去。噢，是Vision和Wanda，几乎所有人都能认出来他们俩。从一开始这两只鸽子就没有分开过，字面意义上的形影不离。

感情真好。

Steve不知道是羡慕还是不爽地哼了一声。

被他小心翼翼地护住的Bucky鸽不耐烦地啄了啄他的手，好像想要挣脱这个人肉鸟笼。

不爽的Steve更不爽了。

 

6

Bucky鸽不喜欢待在他身边——Steve十分挫败地发现了这个事实。无论他多努力地用食物来引诱Bucky鸽，它总是吃完就想方设法飞走。

“不要难过，吾友！”Thor拍了拍Steve的肩膀，后者看到在Thor身后的Loki鸽，正衔着些什么东西向他飞来，好像想要撞击他，“也许你的好友只是在外面成家了！祝福他吧！”

Steve一个激灵，突然飞身向Bucky鸽的方向飞奔过去，用尽全力赶跑了Bucky鸽身边的所有鸽子。

几乎整个王宫的人都听见了美国队长的哀嚎：

“Bucky！NO!”

 

7

Steve还是很难过。

Banner告诉他，鸽子大多是从一而终，至死不渝的。

Thor说Bucky可能在外面有鸽子了。

联想起Bucky总是撇下他往外飞，Steve觉得Bucky多半是变心了。

……虽然无论如何他还是很爱Bucky，但是想到Bucky“从一而终，至死不渝”的对象是别人，美国队长只想抄起盾牌跟那个人决斗。

不过他现在更想拿个盾牌把灭霸的脑袋削下来。

Bucky是不可能有错的，都是灭霸的错。

 

8

Bucky鸽喜欢往树林里飞。

心碎成渣渣的Steve悄悄地跟在它身后，想要看看究竟是哪只鸽子勾引了他的鸽子。

他听见了几声咕咕叫，然后抬起头，正好看见Bucky鸽停歇在一棵树上，另一只鸽子慢慢悠悠地朝它走去。Steve只觉得那只眼周和羽翼都带着点红色的鸽子有点眼熟，还没来得及仔细回忆是谁，就看到那只新鸽子已经凑上前，准备和Bucky鸽亲吻了。

心急如焚的Steve随手抓起一颗石子，本想砸向树枝，没想到手一滑，不偏不倚地砸到了那只陌生的鸽子。

Bucky鸽回过头，正好看到Steve心虚地缩了缩。它好像明白了刚刚发现了什么，气势汹汹地拍着翅膀飞向Steve，在他脑门上啄了几口。

Steve有些委屈地看着Bucky鸽：它居然为了一只野鸽子啄他。

 

9

良心发现的Steve把被打伤的野鸽子带回王宫，让有经验的兽医帮忙包扎伤口。

“我总感觉这只鸽子有点眼熟，但一时半会想不起来。”Steve一边撸Bucky鸽一边说。

Natasha瞟了一眼全副精力都放在伺候鸽子上的Steve，叹了口气说：“你真的不记得？亏他跟了你这么长时间。”

Steve撸鸽子的动作顿了顿。

“可怜的Sam Wilson。”Natasha夸张地摇摇头。

“……我很抱歉，Sam。”Steve终于抬起头，看着被裹得严严实实的鸽子。

 

9

Shuri说，鸽子无论离家多远，都能认得回家的路。

Steve为此急得发愁。Bucky鸽已经有整整一晚上没有回家了——如果把他和Bucky原来的房间称为它的家的话。他不知道它飞到什么地方去了，也不知道它会不会再回来：毕竟现在的Bucky是一只真真正正的鸽子，就算真的跟Thor说的一样，它在外面有了别的鸽子、成家了，也不是什么稀奇的事。

可是万一，Bucky鸽再也不会回来呢？

Steve本想连夜出门找它，但Banner告诉他鸽子不会在夜间飞行，可以等到天亮在做打算。

“也许天一亮它就回来了，毕竟这里才是它的家。所有鸽子都很恋家的。”

Steve就这样守在窗边等了一晚上，直到天空开始发白。他决定动身寻找，没想到刚出门就听到一声熟悉的咕咕叫。

他的鸽子回家了。

Steve真想张开双臂给它一个抱抱。事实上他也这么做了，虽然看起来有点好笑。

Bucky鸽并没有扑向他的胸口，而是在他的肩头停住。它把鸟喙伸向Steve的嘴边戳了戳，然后转转脑袋蹭了蹭他的脸。

 

10

“Bucky就算变成了鸽子也爱我！”

“好了好了，这句话你昨天已经跟我说过三十遍了。”Natasha捂住耳朵，“早中晚各十次。你跟别人说去吧，老娘很忙的。”

*

“Bucky就算变成了鸽子也爱我！”

“…Cap，你想对鸽子做什么？”Banner露出惊恐的表情。

*

“Bucky就算变成了鸽子也爱我！”

“恭喜了，吾友！”Thor高兴地要和Steve拥抱，“Loki也是，就算变成了鸽子也这么爱我，天天都愿意留在我身边。”

Steve瞄了一眼他手臂上越来越密集的伤痕。

 

 

 

END.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 其实和正文没什么关系，都可以当成单独的短篇来看了……
> 
> 本来想只让Bucky变成鸽子的（然后又让Hydra背锅），最后放弃了ಠ_ಠ


	6. 番外2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary：汪。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *预警：毫无逻辑又严重ooc的蠢文。与正文有一点点联系(其实也几乎没关联)。

0

我是一条狗，有两个主人的狗。

一个主人叫做Steve Rogers，有人叫他Captain America，我不清楚是不是跟他曾经的工作有关，是个高大英俊又非常强壮的男人。很多时候他都是一脸严肃，看起来怪吓人的，但其实并没有看起来的那么可怕，尤其是我另一个主人在场的时候，他那张脸上总会露出傻气的笑容——一定比我笑起来的样子更蠢。

另一个主人叫做Bucky，也有人叫他James，偶尔也会听到有人用“Soldier”来称呼他。Bucky比Steve好相处得多，起码他没有总是板着脸，也不会经常批评我或者克扣我的狗粮。Bucky又温柔又帅气，总是对我笑，也经常轻轻地拍我的脑袋，揉揉我的毛。

唉，有时候真的很后悔自己长大了。偶尔会想回到小时候，那时还能半夜钻到Steve和Bucky的被窝里，懒懒地趴在Bucky的身上暖暖地睡一觉，有时还会被Bucky主动抱起来，放到大腿上温柔地抚摸我的后背。

关键是，那时候Steve也不会对我这么凶的。好委屈。

 

1

我们住在布鲁克林。我的意思是，两个主人和我。

Steve好像曾经是个名人，走在路上时偶尔会有几个人走上前跟他攀谈，也会有人认出来他——很多人都叫他“Captain America”，有些小孩说他是英雄，硬是拉着他要和他合照。这样一来我们的行程就会被打乱，比如到了公园的时候会发现卖烤鱼的小贩已经收摊了，又或者因为人太多而不得不取消原有的计划。

我不喜欢Captain America，为什么Steve非要做这个不可呢？每次我闷闷不乐地趴在门口，听着Steve非常无奈地跟Bucky道歉，心里都期待着这个大男人会走过来，也跟我说一声“不好意思，小家伙”，可是……这么可能嘛，Steve的眼里就只有Bucky。他就只在意Bucky是不是因为一点小插曲而失望，从来都没有想过我——

不久前我也抗议过呢。就在Steve又一次捧着Bucky的脸、额头贴着额头时，我走到他们身边哼哼了几声，可怜兮兮仰着头看着他们两个。Steve不愿意理我，Bucky倒是笑了。

于是我壮着胆子挺起身子，趴到Bucky身上。当然是撞了一下Steve，不过他这么大一个人，为什么被狗撞了一下也这么介意！为什么这么小气！他真的生气了——我当然知道，他那眼神就好像我真的做了很过分的事一样，就像看到我小时候咬坏了他偷偷画下来的Bucky的睡颜时一样。

明明是他先害得我没有狗粮吃的：那次出门本来是要给我买狗粮的！就是因为他的小粉丝害得我连饭都没得吃，让Bucky抱抱我、抚慰一下我受伤的心灵怎么了？很过分吗？

我缩着脖子呜呜咽咽地走开了，闷头闷脑地蜷在角落里看着这两个男人。Bucky好像在笑，但还是批评了Steve两句（我看到他回过头看我了，还是那种凶巴巴的目光，分明在说做错事的是我不是他）。我还没来得及开心呢，这个狡猾的男人却先委屈起来了，靠在Bucky的肩上跟他咬耳朵。Bucky就忘了生气——可能生气的只有我，伸出手拍了拍Steve的脑袋，开始安慰他。

噢，我不喜欢Steve Rogers，太讨厌了。

 

2

后来我们搬家了，去了一个更加安静的地方，认识Steve的人更少了——因为这里本来人就不多啦。我可以如愿以偿地随时出门，跟Bucky——虽然我不太愿意带上Steve，但他总会主动自觉地跟上我们——一起去散步，可以沿着湖边小路慢悠悠地走。

Steve好像终于退休了，在街角处租下了一个小店，偶尔会开门几天去卖他的画作，大多数时候好像是花他的退休金，带着Bucky到处游玩，留下我一条狗看家（有时会良心发现地把我寄养在朋友家里）。

我还记得上一个圣诞节，原本Steve打算带Bucky到国外游玩的。我当然知道Steve只是为了甩开我，每次这些节日他都希望和Bucky过，像之前的情人节还是感恩节，或者是什么我没听过的节日，只要和休假相关他就有理由带着Bucky离开——怎么搞得我像是一个麻烦的任务似的！啊啊啊，我讨厌Steve Rogers！

还好Bucky还是爱我的。他决定留下来陪我过圣诞节——“陪我”是我加上去的，目的是气死Steve。反正到最后Steve也放弃了自己的计划，乖乖地听Bucky的留在家里。

Bucky穿着围裙的样子真好看。我看着厨房里的身影，闻着诱人的食物香气，不知不觉就流下了口水。因为看得太过入神，竟然就忘了Steve还在。这个坏家伙暗算我，把墨汁还是酱汁一类的东西放到我的脚边，等Bucky准备从厨房里出来、我高兴地往前跑去迎接他时，却猜了一地的污渍。

带头责备我的是这个罪魁祸首Steve。还说我是个不及格的士兵——我什么时候说过要当士兵了？我只想当Bucky的乖狗狗。反正他只是想用什么奇怪的理由把我赶走。

我委屈巴巴地仰头看着Bucky，看到他哭笑不得的表情。我还以为他会来安慰我，会说Steve两句，但是他没有。我期待的什么都没有发生。Bucky只是走上前像平时拍我的头一样轻轻地拍了拍Steve的后脑勺，说：“Stevie，Stevie，Shuri公主还没把你治好吗？怎么最近好像又变得像一条笨狗啦。”

Steve旁若无狗地用鼻子蹭了蹭Bucky的脸颊，就像我平时亲亲Bucky时做的那样。

“如果我还是一条笨狗的话，你还会把Kitty捡回来吗？”

——烦人。我懂了，我走就是了。

 

3

明明是Steve把我捡回来的，上天作证。Bucky说他是在任务结束、回家的路上捡到的我。当时我特别瘦小、病恹恹的，又因为正值雨天，泥水灰尘沾了一身，看起来又丑又难过，谁都没有把我捡起来的欲望。

我不明白为什么Steve会一时兴起把我带回家，但是他就是这么做了。Bucky说在看到被Steve捧在手上的我时，一瞬间就想到了小时候的Steve Rogers——瘦瘦弱弱的，被人欺负过，总是弄得满身伤痕、一身污垢，但还是顽强得让人难以置信，像难缠的蟑螂，怎么都拍不死。

这个比喻让我觉得很不爽，无论是像Steve这一点还是像蟑螂这一条。Steve好像更加不爽，好好的一个大英雄——后来我知道原来Captain America是一个英雄了，但是在这个家里没有Captain America，也没有Soldier，只有Steve Rogers和Bucky Barnes——在恋人眼里竟然是一只惹人讨厌的黑色小虫子。

Steve把我从Bucky的怀里拎起来，毫不客气地扔到一边。一个优秀的士兵准头当然不错，可我还是应该感谢Bucky帮我弄了一个柔软舒适的狗窝，不然就算准确无误地降落在自己的窝里也难免会磕磕碰碰受伤。愤怒至极的、幼小的我（可怜弱小又无助地）汪汪叫了两声来宣泄自己的不满，但背对着我坐下的两个退伍军人都选择性地失聪了。

“我曾经也是你的小狗吧，Buck。”我听见Steve Rogers这么说，然后在Bucky的脸上亲了一口，啵的一声好像大得充满了整个屋子，甚至出现了回声，“你喜欢它还是喜欢我呢？”

你哪里是小狗，再怎么努力也顶多是一条大狗，超级大笨狗。我汪汪叫着抗议，而这个愚蠢的、自以为自己是狗的人类并没有听懂我在说什么。

“……我们得给它起个名字？”Bucky懒得理会他幼稚的问题，认认真真地开始为我考虑，“叫什么比较好呢……Rocky？Sunny？还是……？”

“Kitty吧。”Steve瞟了我一眼，漫不经心地说。

我疯狂地汪汪叫着抗议，Bucky却开心得捧着肚子笑了很久。

……算了，Bucky高兴就好。只要他开心，就算叫我“阿猫”也无所谓了。

 

4

我不喜欢Steve，连他的生日也不喜欢。

凭什么每次他生日我都要被送到Sam Wilson家，和这个单身狗过。我明明也有Bucky，我想要Bucky！

去年的7月4日我就偷偷地溜回家去过，为了把Bucky从Steve的手上抢回来。有时候Steve说的话还是有点道理的，他说我已经是一条大狗了，应该要当一个勇敢的战士了——虽然我他妈至今也没搞清楚二者有什么关系，但是听着有好像没什么毛病。

反正我历经千辛万苦千难万险终于成功地从一楼的窗户神不知鬼不觉地爬进屋子，偷偷摸摸地在自己的家里寻找Bucky的踪迹时，却听见了从房间里传出来的哭声和呻吟。着显然是Bucky的声音，我怎么可能会搞错呢？！

——Steve Rogers这个混蛋，竟然趁着我不在家就关起门来欺负我的Bucky！

情急之下我跳起来，用爪子拉下了门把，开了门。

一股浓烈刺鼻的味道扑面而来——有点儿像那什么……我还没来得及看清楚什么情况，一个枕头狠狠地拍到我的脸上，我的鼻子超痛！！于是我在原地打了个滚，耳边传来了摔门的声音，还啪嗒一声上了锁。

我恨死了Steve。呜……我也想抱抱Bucky。

 

5

报仇雪恨的日子已经到来了，真不枉我忍辱负重这么久。

Steve用愚蠢至极的借口支开了Bucky，让他带着我上街买狗粮。真是搞笑！他什么时候关心过我的衣食问题！太过分了……好吧，其实我的狗粮也快没了。难怪我总感觉最近几天好像又壮了一点，一定是Steve特意多喂了！被Steve算计的感觉真糟糕，虽然不情不愿但还是决定出门一趟也不坏。

更何况是Bucky的生日嘛，占用一点时间来表达爱意也不错。我疯狂地摇摆着尾巴，咧开嘴对着Bucky傻兮兮地笑，希望Bucky也能给我回一个好看的笑容。

“Steve搞什么鬼？”Bucky却只是拉着狗绳，右手托着下巴思考。

这题我会！

早在前一天晚上我就发现Steve的小动作了。我看到他带回来了一个小盒子，趁着Bucky不在的时候把它藏在桌上的花瓶后面。说不定Steve是在外面收到了什么礼物，又不敢让Bucky知道——哼，看来你也没有Bucky说的那样正直诚实嘛，Steve Rogers。为了让Bucky早点看穿Steve的真面目，我大半夜把小盒子叼出来，埋到小花园里了。

我邀功一样硬拉着Bucky往我埋东西的地方走过去，屋子里的Steve还在手忙脚乱地布置什么东西。Bucky站在窗边，看着屋里笨手笨脚的大男人。我卖力地挖地，终于把偷偷埋起来的小盒子挖出来。

“呜汪……”

我咬着脏兮兮的盒子，沾上了泥土的鼻尖蹭了蹭Bucky的手。

他接过了那个盒子，轻轻拍了拍上面的泥灰，用嘴吹了吹，看起来没有要打开它的动作，但好像已经猜到了放在里面的是什么。Bucky却完全没有我预料中的生气，反而笑得更加开心了。

我看见Steve慌慌张张地从屋里跑出来后正好撞见拿着小盒子的等着他出来的Bucky。

“不准备说什么吗？”Bucky笑着把盒子放到Steve的手上。

Steve红着脸硬是一句话也说不出来，站在原处呆呆地看着Bucky。

 

6

我没有成功报仇。

现在我的两个主人已经不是情侣了。

是夫夫。

我还是好讨厌Steve Rogers啊……

但是如果他能让Bucky开心的话，我就勉为其难地喜欢他一下吧。


End file.
